BAKA!
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [Première fic Naruto] Il est question d'amour, de Refus, de suicide, d'Hokage, d'Uchiwa et d'inévitable. Naruto parviendra t il à réaliser son nouveau plus grand rêve? En quoi Sasuke est il impliqué? [NaruSasu] OOC QLQ LOI NINJA IGNORÉEES


**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy (Je suis écrivaine d'Harry Potter mais ca change...)  
**

**Titre: BAKA!  
**

**Note de l'auteur: **_Bonjour! Je me présente. Je m'appelle Isabelle et je suis Québécoise. Je viens tout juste de découvrir Naruto et je suis contente de pouvoir écrire une fic là-dessus. C'est donc ma première fic et je vous demande d'être gentil quant au style. Sinon, je suis au courant de la suite de l'histoire, j'ai juste trouvé le moment entre le premier face à face Itachi-Sasuke trop émouvant et trop inspirant, voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit cette mini fic. Sinon et bien, je sais qu'elle est très courte, c'est voulu! XD BONNE LECTURE!_

… **Reviews? …**

* * *

_Cette histoire se déroule peu après le combat entre Sasuke et Itachi, dans l'hôtel. L'épisode se situe lorsque Jarayia et Naruto vont chercher Tsunade pour lui apprendre qu'elle est la 5è Hokage._

* * *

Sasuke est adossé au mur, ses yeux sont vitreux, ses vêtements et son visage taché de sang. 

Naruto le regardait, terrorisé. Derrière lui, Gai et Jarayia regardait le blond.

- Ero Sennin… qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait? Pourquoi… pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, sa voix se faisant murmure sur le dernier mot.

Naruto s'agenouilla à côté de Sasuke et lui prit la main, faisant attention à son poignet cassé. Il le redressa, prenant bien garde aux côtes brisées et le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'hôpital.

La route fut longue mais il vit un médecin immédiatement et Naruto s'inquiéta jusqu'au moment où il pu aller le voir. Jarayia avait ramené Tsunade, en l'espace de plusieurs jours et elle avait réussit à le réveiller. Sakura avait été la première à le serrer dans ses bras, de grosses larmes brûlant ses joues déjà rougies. Naruto était resté a l'écart, jaloux de Sakura puisqu'elle pouvait le serrer et pas lui.

Il avait des bandages partout, des hématomes également et son poignet ne pouvait bouger, maintenant par une barre de fer sous les bandages blanc. Il avait les yeux lourds et s'endormait lentement.

Sakura du, à un moment, aller chercher quelque chose à boire en bas, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls quelques minutes. Le blond s'approcha alors, prit la place de Sakura près du brun et le contempla, des larmes de rages et de peine aux yeux.

- Sasu… pourquoi tu as tant voulu que je ne vienne pas? Tu ne serais pas dans cet état… _Baka_!

Le blond laissa couler quelques larmes sur une des mains du brun et s'endormit ainsi, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la tête posée sur le matelas où Sasuke dormait, se reposant paisiblement alors que dehors, son grand frère préparait un nouveau plan pour retrouver Naruto.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sasuke le premier réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Des bribes du souvenir dans l'univers du sharigan lui revenait et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il remarqua alors Naruto à ses côtés.

- Que fais-tu ici… _Baka_!

- Sasuke!!! J'ai eu peur que tu fasses comme kakashi et que tu ne te réveilles pas!!! Fit le blond en le serrant dans ses bras, sa tête au creux de son cou. Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille!

Le brun sourit malgré les larmes et resserra ses bras autour du démon renard. Il huma l'odeur de Naruto, son sourire se fanant en remarquant Sakura qui arrivait derrière le blond.

Elle sembla comprendre lorsqu'elle vit une larme couler de l'œil de Sasuke et s'en alla, aussi discrètement que lorsqu'elle était entrée.

- Tu n'as rien au moins? Demanda Sasuke, inquiet que sa tentative de protection n'ait pas marchée.

- Non. Merci… mais tu n'es qu'un idiot! Tu n'aurais pas du m'empêcher d'aller t'aider! Tu es vraiment un _Baka_!

- _Baka_ toi-même! Ce combat est le mien!

- Tu es prêt à mourir seulement pour ça!?

- Bien sur!

- _Baka Baka Baka_! Je ne veux pas que tu meures moi! Beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi!!!

- Personne ne tient à moi, je suis seul et je vais toujours l'être.

Le blond resserra sa prise sur le brun, un semblant de sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as Sakura, kakashi… moi… ne me laisse pas.

- Naruto? Demanda curieusement Sasuke.

Le blond garda sa tête dans le cou du Uchiwa, craintif de sa prochaine réaction.

- Je… je t'aime Sasuke.

Le regard du brun se figea. Non, il ne pouvait pas aimer… il ne pouvait pas risquer encore plus la vie de Naruto…

- Pas moi. Désolé Naruto.

Ce fut au tour du blond de se figer. Il desserra sa prise de sur Sasuke et s'éloigna. On voyait clairement qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses yeux rouges et ses dents serrées fort l'une contre l'autre.

- Je… je vais te laisser.

Et il partit en courrant, ignorant que dans le silence, Sasuke le suppliait de rester.

- Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naruto! Demanda une Sakura visiblement en colère contre le brun.

Et le brun, au lieu de répondre, s'effondra dans ses bras. Il lui expliqua tout plus tard, lorsque ses larmes furent taries et qu'il fut près à accepter son refus.

* * *

Naruto était assit à la cime d'un arbre, contemplant au loin les sculptures des quatre Hokage de Konoha. Il avait le cœur serré depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital et regarder ces sculptures lui faisait du bien. Son air était abattu et seul résonnait au sommet le vent qui balançait les branches des arbres. Sa respiration était saccadée, seule preuve des sanglots qu'il cachait. 

Il devenait de plus en plus fatiguer. Le Chakra dans ses jambes lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie et l'abattement n'aidait pas. Il se résolu à descendre et se dirigea, sautant de branches en branches et de toit en toit, vers chez lui où il se laissa tomber sur son lit pour s'endormir immédiatement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke eut la permission de retourner chez lui, les bons soins de Tsunade l'ayant complètement rétablit. 

Lorsqu'il fut chez lui, la porte derrière fermée à clés, il se laissa tomber dans son lit et versa toutes les larmes qu'il lui était possible de verser, jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla très tard ce matin-là. Il était seul, évidemment, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient son visage et il commençait à avoir sérieusement chaud. Il sortit de son lit, se prépara un grand bol de ramens et, sans joie ni faim, le mangea complètement, accompagné d'une grosse gorgée de lait à même la pinte de lait. 

TOCK TOCK

Il se leva, machinalement, et alla ouvrir la porte. Sakura était de l'autre côté, en larmes, un plan derrière la tête…

- Naruto!!! Tu dois venir raisonner Sasuke,… il s'est enfermé chez lui et personne n'est capable d'ouvrir la porte! Pas même Hokage-sama…

- Tant pis, c'est son problème.

- Naruto… je sais que tu l'aimes et j'ai…

- NON! Il ne m'aime pas alors à quoi bon perdre de l'énergie et des chakras seulement pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. Oublie moi dans tes plans Sakura parce que moi je n'irai pas là-bas.

- Naruto, je t'en prie… Sasuke me fait peur, il n'a plus parlé depuis hier soir, il n'a même pas dit bonjour, son regard est sombre et on dirait qu'il court tout près d'une dépression… tu devrais vraiment venir nous aider…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

- Je te paie quelques bols de ramens chez ichiraku?

Naruto regarda Sakura et croisa les bras.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Sakura fit les yeux ronds; Naruto qui refusait des bols de ramens de chez ichiraku!? Impossible… il devait vraiment être dévasté.

La jeune femme s'affaissa soudainement, poussant un court soupir.

- Et si je t'embrassais 3 fois?

Le ninja blond releva rapidement la tête et regarda, les yeux brillants, Sakura.

- Ça marche!

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse chez Sasuke et toqua à la porte.

Aucune réponse

Encore.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Sasuke!!! Je défonce si tu ne viens pas m'ouvrir!!!

* * *

**PDV Sasuke**

Rahhhh… Ils m'énervent. Ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser quelques secondes de répit? Même la vieille Tsunade a tenté de défoncer ma porte… c'est peu dire, elle qui a des forces inimaginables.

- Sasuke!!! Je défonce si tu ne viens pas m'ouvrir!!!

Naruto.

Le seul que je ne veux pas voir et celui qui est assez fort pour ouvrir la porte de mon appartement.

Je du me résigner, quelques minutes après, lorsque je sentis le tremblement inhabituel du Rasengan à travers chacun des murs de ma maison.

Je pris peur. Cette demeure était celle de tout mon clan… elle ne devait pas être détruite à cause d'un caprice de dernier Uchiwa…

- Ne défonce pas, j'arrive!!!

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, je fus immédiatement projeté au sol, une sévère douleur au creux de l'estomac.

Naruto était entré et avait refermé la porte derrière lui, avec les mêmes techniques de scellage que j'avais utiliser quelques heures auparavant.

Je me redressai, peu certain, la douleur me faisant souffrir.

- Que veux dire cet enfermement Sasuke Kun? Demanda un Naruto en colère et entouré de Chakra rouge flamme.

- Devine. Fis-je en m'époussetant, insolent et provocateur.

- Je ne sais pas moi…

Il y eut un silence à couper au kunai. Seule ma respiration haletante était audible dans l'appartement et les quelques grognements de rage de Naruto, le démon renard prenant le dessus sur le ninja.

Et il brisa le silence. Il posa _la_ question.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé? Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté.

**Fin PDV Sasuke**

* * *

Soupir de Sasuke. 

- Mon but sur cette Terre, c'est de vaincre mon traître de frère. Je dois m'entraîner à maîtriser chacune des techniques si je veux le tuer… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amouracher du premier crétin venu…

Silence. Le seul bruit maintenant était le cœur en morceau de Naruto, brisé avec sadisme.

- Tu es si cruel Sasuke… pourquoi ne penses-tu pas aux autres? À moi aussi… Et si je veux t'aimer moi? Vivre ici, manger à cette table? Fit-il en pointant la table de la cuisine, visible depuis le hall d'entrée. Si je veux m'enfouir au creux de tes bras?

Il n'y eut plus aucune parole puis Naruto ajouta le geste aux paroles. Il s'approcha de Sasuke, assez proche pour venir le serrer dans ses bras, sa tête enfouie au creux de son cou et Sasuke referma ses bras sur le corps du blond, plus par automatisme que par volonté.

- Et pour toujours? Seras-tu si insensible? Je t'aime tellement Sasuke… J'ai pensé durant des heures à notre conversation hier, à ce que tu m'as dit… et si tu refuses de m'aimer, je me tue immédiatement, devant tes yeux… Ce sera une autre tache dans cette maison…

Il invoqua son Rasengan et le plaça tout près de sa tête, le tournoiement du Chakra dans sa paume faisant bouger les mèches blondes du garçon renard. Le brun sursauta et se rapprocha doucement de Naruto.

- Sakura m'a promit 3 baisers si je venais te faire sortir… préfères-tu sortir seul, mon corps dans les bras ou avec moi, toujours en vie et à tes côtés? Choisit Sasuke. De toute façon, ici je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Le Uchiwa avait les larmes aux yeux et déjà quelques unes d'entres elles s'étaient frayées un chemin vers les joues, traçant de longs sillons humides derrière elles.

- Tu me traites de cruel après ça!? Je… je ne veux pas te voir mourir Naruto… Mais si Itachi t'attrape, tu es mort…

- J'ai déjà fait mon choix… Sasuke.

Le brun sursauta, une larme tomba sur le sol.

- C'est vraiment cruel Naruto.

- La vie n'est pas toujours rose.

Et il approcha davantage la paume contenant le rasengan contre sa tempe. Des brûlures apparaissaient sur sa peau bleuie par la lueur de la technique.

- Arrête!

Naruto sourit mais n'enleva pas sa main. Il l'approcha quand même, faisant apparaître sur sa peau un cercle creux, brûlé.

- ARRÊTE!

Sasuke attrapa sa main et l'éloigna de toutes ses forces, d'innombrables larmes coulant sur ses yeux, son regard plongé dans celui de Naruto.

- Arrête… je t'en supplie. Fit-il en relâchant sa main.

Le blond fit cesser la sphère de Chakra dans sa main et plaqua celle-ci sur son front, là où un filet de sang ne cessait de couler. Son bandeau était tombé au sol depuis quelques temps, détaché par le Rasengan.

Il tomba à genoux, la douleur à sa tête lui faisant trop mal pour pouvoir tenir sur ses deux jambes. Face à lui, Sasuke était en pleurs, versant des larmes que le blond n'avait jamais vu couler auparavant.

- Sasuke…

- Tu es vraiment cruel, tellement cruel Uzumaki Naruto.

Le blond ignora la douleur à son front et vint serrer dans ses bras le corps tremblant du brun. Ses mains se posèrent dans son dos tandis que celles de Sasuke étaient repliées contre son corps, comme s'il se protégeait.

- _BAKA!_ C'est quoi l'histoire de vouloir te suicider!!! Le monde entier compte sur toi Naruto! Tous croient en toi, ils veulent que tu deviennes le prochain Hokage… un Hokage est courageux, il fait face à toutes les situations de la vie, qu'importe si elles sont douloureuses ou banales. Il doit les surpasser. Mon refus était une situation, et tu as perdu le contrôle si facilement! L'amour vaut-il vraiment la peine de perdre ses rêves? Tu as manqué te tuer Naruto… as-tu donc oublié qui tu es, ce que tu veux?

Le blond finit par serrer Sasuke dans ses bras encore plus fort.

- Je ne représente rien moi Naruto… Je suis faible, je suis un véritable imbécile mais moi, mon but dans la vie, ma raison de vivre, c'est pour tuer Itachi… Garde tes rêves et le jour où tu deviendra Hokage, je pourrai garder la tête haute parce que je t'aurai eu comme ami… au moins.

Le blond se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux.

- N'as-tu donc pas comprit Sasuke? Mes priorités ont changées depuis tellement de temps… tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien, ni de ces regards, de ces sourires… Mon rêve, mon plus grand rêve Sasuke, c'est d'être avec toi. Je pourrai devenir Hokage n'importe quand, j'ai la vie pour penser le devenir… Tandis que toi, tu ne seras pas le même quand tu auras tué Itachi, tu ne seras plus le même lorsque ce sceau aura prit tout ton corps, tout ton esprit. Quand pourrais-je revoir l'ancien Sasuke lorsque ce sera arrivé? Jamais. Alors maintenant, et c'est la dernière fois Sasuke. Veux-tu sortir d'ici avec moi, ou sans moi?

Le brun se tendit. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le blond était toujours entêté à vouloir être avec lui.

Il se mit à rire, s'éloigna un peu de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

- _Baka!_

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

**Alors cette première fic?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Faites-le moi savoir please!!!**

**Enfin, je vous dit au revoir, jusqu'à la prochaine fic de Naruto!!!**

**(Je ne promet pas que ce sera un Sasuke/Naruto... Il faut s'attendre à tous les couples possibles imaginables )**

**18 septembre 2007**


End file.
